1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pixel structure and a manufacturing method thereof and a display panel, and particularly related to, a manufacturing method of a pixel structure using less masks and a display panel and the pixel structure thereof formed accordingly.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a masking process is applied to define each layer of patterns of pixel structures in display panels. However, cost of a mask is quite expensive so that the number of masks becomes one of main reasons impacting on fabrication costs of the manufacturing process.
As consumers continuously pursue large-sized display panels, the manufacturing process of display panels developed towards large-sized fabrication becomes a mainstream of current display technology, thereby making a size of the mask increased accordingly and further increasing costs of the masks.
However, while every manufacturer focuses on research and development of possible technologies for reducing the number of masks, it is also required to maintain display quality of the display panels and component characteristics of every element in pixel structures thereof.